deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frost Rager
"Don't you dare move!" Frost Rager is a 3-star Faen Creature that is awarded upon completion of 3-1 on easy and is the first regularly available Tank creature provided to new players. Her skillset makes her extremely durable against Physical decks, although she lacks protection from magic effects and her damage output is average at best. Through a combination of Frost Armor which reduces incoming physical damage to 180, and Restoration which heals her for 180 damage, the net damage from regular attacks is negated. She makes an excellent tank through Maps 3 and 4, where creatures with extreme ATK powers like Venom Tyrant will tear through unprotected cards. Unfortunately, Frost Ragers run into issues against caster decks, as well as disposal and lockdown type decks. In reality, she wont make an ideal tank for PVP engagements after around level 30, however she still finds a place in the Explorer's gate, Guild Maps, Gauntlets and Trials when fighting against decks with fighter-type creatures. Frost Ragers are extremely quick and easy to acquire, making them an ideal option for melding. Since she is only a 3-star creature, her melding options are limited, but her extreme survivability makes her an excellent carrier of some interesting Creature Skills: *Block 7 - Reduce all Physical Damage intake to 5, improving survivability while still generating Hero Rage. *Block 8 - Reduce all Physical Damage intake to 0. *Bless - Faster and easier than melding Frost Armor onto an Oracle, adding Bless gives your hero extended fight-time in Guild Maps. *Battleblow - Increase the potential physical damage output. *Assassinate - Cut through enemy defenses but maintain survivability, works exceptionally well with multiples. *Retaliate - Another way to deal Direct Damage and utilize her survivability, works even when locked down. *Sprite Link - Convert her into the ultimate Tank + Support for a Faen deck. *Anger 6 - Increases attack by 60 after taking a basic attack. It is recommended that you hold onto this card. Acquiring Frost Rager Frost Rager is awarded to players after beating dungeon 3-1 on easy difficulty. Additional copies of this card can be found through exploration of dungeons 3-2, 3-5 and 3-7. It takes 10 Creature Shards to create 1 Frost Rager. Pictures E-FrostRager.jpg F-FrostRager-Backdrop.png Power Chart Skills *Frost Armor 3 - Caps the amount of DMG a physical attack can deal at 180. *Restoration 6 - Restores 180 HP every round. *Elven Salve 6 - Increases the HP of your other Faen Creatures by 300. Strategies and Tactics Very powerful card if used against decks without sweeping blow or magic as attacks are limited to 180 dmg, and the creature heals 180 each round. Decks with multiple Evolved and Melded Frost Ragers can be extremely difficult to eliminate without multiple magic damage dealers. When playing outside of auto play, it is usually preferred to play Frost Rager as far left as possible. In the tank position to the left, she will have the highest chance of blocking creatures and negating their damage while helping keep control over the board. There may be a few situations that it might be more beneficial to not follow this rule, such as to avoid placing Frost Rager across from cards with skills that negate frost armor (Bullseye and Chainstrike ), or to purposely place Frost Rager across from an opponent's card with a very high ATK, such as a summoned Dragon or a Venom Tyrant. Frost Armor can be used to block sweeping blow to all three potential targets. Players will want to place Frost Rager across from the card with Sweeping Blow which will allow her Frost Armor to reduce the damage to adjacent cards to 180 as well. Players with Wight looking to score high damage in the Guild Map may find great use in multiple copies of Frost Rager, especially when melded with Bless. This will give your hero survivability while helping to negate damage intake and sustain your line. There are much better options available, but nothing as quick and easy to setup as Frost Rager.